Outtakes for Second Chances Never Looked So Good
by eifeltwr
Summary: *Outtakes* Bella and Edward met their senior year of high school, both liked each other but neither did anything about it. Nine years later Edward requests to be Bella's friend on Facebook. Can they get the second chance they both are craving?


**AN: This outtake is for my 200****th**** reviewer for SCNLSG – Miss MsEM, she's the one who came up with this particular take on my story. So, thank you for giving me such a great idea to work with!**

**Huge thanks to my lovely pre-readers and beta team: BlackHale82, PixieKat7, Billie Cullen, Twilightsonefan Pattinson, and of course Miss MoMo. You ladies are my heroes!**

**I hope you all enjoy it… and remember, I don't own Twilight, I just like playing with them.**

**Second Chances Never Looked So Good ~ Lauren Outtake**

"Seriously, Lizzy, you need to get out of this car and go play. I need a minute without your whining," Lauren hissed as she parked her Audi S5 in an open spot at the park.

Lizzy made no move to unbuckle her safety harness and get out. Lauren turned slightly in her seat to glare at her daughter. "Now!"

Lizzy's eyes were bright with tears. "Otay, Mommy," she said sadly as she tried to undo the buckles. Finally able to get them undone, she climbed out the backdoor Lauren had opened and practically ran for the swings.

_Fucking child is grating on my nerves_, Lauren thought as she lit up a cigarette and leaned against the hood of her car. She couldn't believe that she was stuck with the little twerp over the Thanksgiving holiday. How come it hadn't been Edward's week to watch her? This shared custody thing was getting really annoying, although the child support checks she was receiving weren't bad at all. If anything Edward had always provided very well. Hmm, maybe she should take him to court to get her monthly check padded. He could certainly afford it.

Lauren scanned the park, which was relatively empty, seeing how it was Thanksgiving Day. Although, a few people with their snot-nosed kids were hanging around. Lauren's eyes rested on a man sitting on a park bench. He seemed young enough, probably in his mid-twenties. Good hair, nice clothes and shoes. He seemed well groomed and right up her alley for a quick fuck.

Lauren smoothed out her too short black skirt and pulled down her too low v-neck siren red top and started to saunter over to the man on her 5-inch stilettos.

Riley's gaze was fixed on Lauren's sashaying hips as she headed towards him. He'd shown up at the park that day in hopes of seeing her. He'd been following her every move since they'd met at a local club a few days prior.

His mind quickly replayed the incident at the club that led them to fucking in the bathroom. She'd not so accidentally spilled her drink on his pants and offered to help him clean up. She'd been an amazing fuck and he'd been obsessed with her since. He knew where she lived, worked, shopped, and ate. He even knew where that brat of hers lived in her off weeks from Lauren, and what a nice spread that was.

Lauren eyed the mystery man - who looked slightly familiar as she got closer – and winked at him as she walked past. Assuming he was another lonely husband she peeked over her shoulder to see if he was following her to the thick band of trees at the edge of the park, and she was pleased to see that he was.

She had a feeling he would be a great fuck; she really needed to get off, and up against a tree sounded just about perfect. The kid had been annoying the hell out of her since Edward had dropped her off earlier in the week so he could head up to Forks, WA to visit with his family. Why the hell couldn't he take the girl with him?

**LPOV~*~*~*~LPOV**

"Fuck…" Lauren shouted as Riley continued his relentless pounded into her. The skirt she wore was around her hips and she had one leg wrapped around his thigh. He pulled the front of her shirt down and to the side so he could attack her breast with his tongue.

Lauren roughly grabbed Riley's hair to keep his head in her cleavage. The tree bark was digging into her back, but she was unwilling to let her mystery man stop what he was doing. She was so close to the edge.

She tightened her leg around him and as he continued to slam into her, she ground her hips against his, causing him to growl. Something in his growl seemed familiar to her, but she pushed it aside, not really caring one way or another.

As they neared their release the shrill sounds of sirens fill the air. Riley's head snapped up and he quickly pulled out of Lauren, much to her dismay. "Where the fuck do you think you're going," she snarled, her breath labored.

"I cannot get arrested again," Riley said as he pulled his pants up and practically ran away.

"Seriously? Are you seriously fucking kidding me right now? Get your fucking ass back here and finish what you started," she screeched. When Riley didn't come back Lauren huffed as she pulled her skirt back down and fixed her top before she made her way back into the park.

There she saw not police cars but an ambulance and fire truck parked by the playground. _One of the little brats must have hurt themselves_, she thought as she slowly made her way over.

Much to her surprise and annoyance she saw Lizzy was the one on the ground. Deciding it was as good as time o play doting mom card, she screamed and ran towards the commotion. "My baby, oh my God, what happened to my baby?" she yelled, before she dropped to her knees next to Lizzy.

Lauren didn't notice the other parents glaring at her, surely wondering where she'd been when her daughter had fallen off the play structure. They were the ones how had to console a hysterically crying child while they waited for help to arrive.

"Mommy," Lizzy cried when she realized her mom was finally there. "Hurt… Mommy."

Lauren's stomach instantly wrenched when the paramedic moved his hand and she saw Lizzy's arm bone sticking through the skin. Lauren never responded to Lizzy's cries, she passed out instead. A while later she woke up in a hospital bed, slightly dazed and wondering what in the hell had happened.

"Ms. Mallory," a doctor asked as he made his way into her room.

Lauren merely nodded until she looked up and noticed how tall, hot and fuckable he was. She pushed her hair back from her face and sat up a little straighter, making sure to push her cleavage towards him. No man could resist the perfect double-d's she had invested in with Edward's child support money.

"I'm Dr. Yorkie and I'd like to talk to you about your daughter," he said, all the while looking at the chart in his hands instead of her.

Lauren was determined to win his attentions, so she pushed her chest out even more. The fact the man was wearing a wedding ring didn't seem to deter her at all.

"You're daughter needs surgery to correct the bone fracture in her arm. I'll need you to sign this consent form."

_Surgery? No fucking way._ She wanted to leave the hospital, not be stuck her for who the fuck knows how long. "No thank you. Just put a cast on it and we'll be on our way."

Yorkie finally made eye contact with her, his eyes gaping at her. "Ms. Mallory, I cannot just put a cast on it, as you suggest. Her radius bone is protruding through the skin and can only be corrected through surgery. I highly suggest, for the well being of your daughter, that you sign the consent so we can treat her."

"Fine," Lauren huffed as she pulled the clipboard from his hands. She hastily signed the form and thrust it back into his hands.

"Now that you're awake I don't see any reason to keep you here. I'll send in a nurse to discharge you. The nurse will let you know where you can wait during your daughter's surgery."

Lauren sighed as Mr. Hot Doctor left the room. Seriously, who would choose Lizzy's surgery over her cleavage? She glanced down at the twins nestled on her chest, yeah, they still looked good. What the hell was his problem?

**LPOV~*~*~*~LPOV**

A short while later Lauren was beyond bored while she waited in the horribly uncomfortable hospital chair. She was tempted to just leave, but then realized she didn't have her car, which was back at the park. She could always take a cab, but decided to call Edward so he'll cut his weekend short and drive down and at least keep her company.

He picked up after one ring. "Hey Lizzy-Bear," Edward cooed into the phone.

Deciding to fuck with him Lauren said, "Hi, daddy, you're so hot. I want to fuck you senseless."

"God damn it, Lauren, what the fuck do you want? I'm trying to eat."

Being the overly dramatic person she was, she started to cry. "Oh my God, Edward, it's horrible. Lizzy fell off the slide at the park and broke her arm. They are refusing to let her go home until she has surgery."

"What?" Edward asked quickly. "What do you mean surgery? Where are you?"

Lauren had no idea which hospital they were even at, so she quickly scanned around the room for any clue. "Oh, umm Dornbecher's Children Hospital."

"I'm leaving Forks right now and will be there in a few hours. Are they operating on her now?"

"I think so. I'm in some sort of waiting room all alone and scared, Edward. Please hurry."

"I'm coming, I'll be there as soon as I can," Edward said just before he ended the call.

Lauren spent the next few hours biding her time; she'd known Edward would show up. He'd told her that Bella was coming with him, she sneered at the thought. She'd heard about this Bella chic for the past few years from Edward, she was the one who got away. It pissed Lauren off that he finally reconnect with her and was bringing her with him to Portland. The home-wrecker should have stayed back in Forks where she belonged. Edward needed to be with her, not Bella.

Lauren spent a few unsuccessful minutes trolling the halls looking for a possible easy lay with a bored hospital worker. She soon decided it was a loss and headed back to Lizzy's room; she'd been brought up from recovery about 30 minutes prior.

She pushed open door open and almost ran into a dark haired woman who stood just inside the door. "Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's room?" Lauren demanded before she noticed Edward was next to Lizzy's bed.

"Lauren, would you knock it off. That's Bella, I told you she was with me."

"Oops, sorry," Lauren said trying to come across as innocent and moved towards Edward. "Oh, Eddie, I'm so glad you're here. It's been a nightmare! I've been cooped up in this room for hours."

"Oh, well I'm sorry you've been stuck here, Lauren. Our daughter had a major accident and surgery, but poor, pitiful you."

Lauren was taken aback by Edward's tone, why was he being so pissy towards her? What the hell had she done to deserve this attitude? "That's not what I meant, Eddie, and you know it," Lauren pouted as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Edward shrugged her hand off him. "You know I hate being called Eddie, so please stop."

_Jesus Christ, what the hell was his problem?_ Lauren thought. "Fine, fine. I don't see what the harm is. I mean I've been here all by myself, all day, while you've been gallivanting around with your flavor of the month," Lauren spat as she sank into the recliner next to Lizzy's bed. She smirked when said flavor of the month gasped at that comment.

"That's it, Lauren, outside now," Edward demanded.

"No."

"Yes," he reiterated as he grabbed her arm, hauled her out of the chair and towards the door.

"Let go of me," Lauren screeched as she yanked her arm out of Edward's grasp and headed towards the door. She purposely slammed her shoulder into the home-wrecker as she stalked out into the hallway.

Edward followed her and stepped into her personal space so his nose almost touched hers. "What the fuck is your problem, Lauren?" he demanded.

Lauren folded her arms and lifted her chin. "Nothing."

"You are such a liar. I know you've had a rough day, but that's no excuse to take it out on Bella, she has done nothing to deserve your attitude."

"I don't have an attitude, Eddie."

Edward huffed out an exhausted breath. "Just go home, Lauren, I'll stay with Lizzy-Bear tonight, so you can get some rest."

Tears welled up in Lauren's eyes. "How am I supposed to get home? The car's at the park."

"Jesus..." Edward muttered as he fished out his wallet and grabbed a fifty. "Call a cab." He pushed the money in her hand and went back to Lizzy's room.

Lauren slowly made her way down to the lobby and was about to call 411 on her cell, for a cab company, when she spotted her mystery man heading towards her. She smiled, hooked her arm through his and headed out to her car. Not once did it enter her mind as to how he knew where she was or why he was waiting for her.

**LPOV~*~*~*~LPOV**

Lauren spent the remainder of the night in mystery man's bed, who she'd learned name was Riley and he reminded her of their get together in the bar bathroom a few nights prior. That seemed to trigger Lauren's memory as to why he was so familiar. He tried to convince her to stay in bed with him all day, but Lauren decided she needed to put in at least one short appearance at the hospital. It was afternoon already and she was certain Edward would frown upon her not showing up at all.

She entered Lizzy's room and immediately noticed the home-wrecker next to Lizzy on the bed with Edward holding her hand. They looked like a family... her family. "What the fuck are you doing? How dare you try and weasel your way into my family?" Lauren yelled as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Almost instantly Esme, Edward's mother, was in her face. "Excuse me? What is your problem?"

Why had everyone been asking her that lately? She didn't have a problem, the home-wrecker was the one creating issues, not her, so Lauren decided to make it known. "That bitch is trying to steal Edward away from me!"

"First of all, Bella can't steal something that never belonged to you, and second of all, I have a strong feeling Bella will be around from now on. You might want to get used to the idea. And last but not least, don't you dare use that type of language in front of my granddaughter."

Lauren watched Bella as she got up from the bed and headed towards her. "What do you want?" Lauren asked.

Bella looked right at her and slowly said, "Lauren, I realized you don't like me, but like Esme said, I'm going to be around from now on. Edward and I are together and that means you'll continue to see me. So, I hope for your daughter's sake you're able to put your pettiness aside and act like a grown woman."

Lauren watched Bella walk out of the room and turned to stare a Edward to see if he was going to yell at Bella like he'd yelled at her last night, but he didn't. He glared at Lauren and followed Bella out of the room.

Edward's parents were also glaring at Lauren, so without even a glance towards her daughter she strolled out of the room and into the hallway. She abruptly stopped when she saw Edward and Bella kissing in the middle of the hall. "Would you two stop fucking in public?" she screeched.

She watched Edward's jaw clench as he arms tightened around Bella. "Seriously, Lauren, what is your problem? Bella has never done anything to you, except be nice. I'd expect you to at least do the same."

Lauren flicked her dark blond hair over her shoulder. "Don't fucking start with me, Edward. She's ruined everything. I only wanted you and me to be a family... like we used to be."

"We were never a family, you and me. We're only linked because of that beautiful little girl in there. I'm sorry you feel the way you do. You're the mother of my child and Lizzy-Bear is the world to me, but you and I are never going to be a family."

_How dare he say we aren't a family. Why the hell had I been dealing with that brat for so long if he wasn't ever going to come back to me? Well maybe I'll just up the ante and see what he does,_ Lauren thought. "Well then, maybe I'll see about getting sole custody, because I don't want that whore anywhere near my child." Lauren watched in amusement as Edward's jaw nearly snapped in two with his anger. Yep, she'd gotten to him.

"Don't you dare threaten to take Lizzy away... don't you dare! If you have a problem with me or Bella you take it out on me. But you do not and I repeat do not, threaten to involve Lizzy in any of this."

Lauren smirked and was about to reply why Bella whispered something to Edward and took off running down the hallway. "Looks like your girl can't handle a little competition," Lauren said.

"Competition? You are not competition, are you the devil in a whore's outfit. Get the fuck out of my face and leave Bella alone," Edward seethed as he headed down the hallway after Bella.

Lauren stood in shock as she watched Edward stalk away. Well that certainly didn't go the way she planned it. She was going to have to rethink her strategy and try again. She was determined that Edward would one day be hers.

**LPOV~*~*~*~LPOV**

A week later Edward went to Lauren's house to drop Lizzy off for the week. Lauren had Riley hide in her bedroom, because she didn't have the energy for Edward's twenty questions on who Riley was.

Edward had barely walked into the house and just finished kissing and hugging Lizzy goodbye when Lauren literally threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body and held on for dear life. "Edward, baby… I want you," she drawled.

Edward grasped her shoulders and pushed her off him forcefully. "Back the fuck off, Lauren. Just take care of our daughter and leave me alone... okay?"

Lauren staggered back against the counter as she watched Edward walk out of the house.

"What the hell was that," Riley demanded a few minutes later. "Why were you throwing yourself at that guy?"

"That guy is our meal ticket; you see all this shit around you? He's the one that pays for it."

Riley grabbed Lauren around the waist, threw her over his shoulder and bounded for the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Lauren didn't hear when Lizzy tried knocking on her bedroom door telling her she was hungry.

**LPOV~*~*~*~LPOV**

The following week Lauren left Riley in her car as she headed into the local grocery store to pick up a few things. After she grabbed a cart she started perusing the aisles.

A few isles in she saw a familiar mop of unruly, sex hair, the same shade as Edward's… it was Edward. Lauren saw red when Edward's arm wrapped around the home-wrecker's waist. She silently followed them for a few minutes, growing madder and madder as she witnessed the touching, kissing, and laughing between them.

_What does that Bella have that I don't? And why hasn't Edward ever been like that with me?_ Lauren just couldn't comprehend.

By the time they reached the produce section she'd had enough. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked, looking directly at Bella as she roughly shoved her shopping cart away from her.

Lauren didn't notice or care that Lizzy was in the basket of Edward's cart and was calling for her; her eyes were strictly on Bella. She scowled when she saw Edward whisper something in Bella's ear and kiss her cheek before he made his way to her.

Edward grabbed Lauren's arm and led her a few feet away. She could feel the hatred rolling off him and was smug at the thought that he was finally seeing Bella for what she was - a home-wrecking whore of a bitch.

"I don't know what Bella did to warrant this hostility from you, but you'd better knock it the fuck off," Edward warned through clenched teeth.

_What?_ Lauren thought. "Hostility! I'm not being hostile towards that home-wrecker."

Edward inched his face closer to Lauren's and dropped his voice in hopes that Lizzy wouldn't overhear. "I've told you this before; Bella is a permanent fixture in not only my life, but Lizzy's as well. You'll do well to remember that. And I refuse to have her treated with such disrespect!"

Lauren huffed at Edward's words. _Why does he keep taking Bella's side in everything?_

"And another thing, Miss. High and Mighty, you are to never and I mean never ignore our daughter again. Did you see the look on her face when you ignored her and started your assault against Bella? She was crushed, and I will not have you harm _my_ daughter! Grow the fuck up!"

Lauren's mouth gaped open as she watched Edward calmly walk back to Lizzy and Bella.

"What the fuck ever," Lauren muttered as she stomped out of the store, groceries forgotten.

"Where the hell is my beer?" Riley asked after Lauren slammed the car door shut and turned the ignition on.

"Fuck your beer and that fucking bitch is going down," Lauren vowed. 

**AN: So, what did you all think? **

**Just as a reminder... every 200th reviewer from SCNLSG gets their own outtake. So, keep those reviews coming! **

***Eifeltwr***


End file.
